Os Cegos do Castelo
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: O amor pode fazer cegar alguém ao ponto de começar a fazer besteiras e prejudicar pessoas queridas?
1. O que deu e o que não deu certo

b> u> **Os Cegos do Castelo** /b> /u>

b>1- u>**O que deu certo** /b> /u>

- É hoje! É hoje! É hoje!- o dono desta voz, um rapaz de recém-completos 17 anos, cabelos negros e desalinhados, olhos castanhos por trás de um óculos perfeitamente redondo e que atende pelo nome de James Potter, mal cabia em si de euforia e ansiedade. As vítimas de sua inquietação eram um Remus Lupin, deitado em sua cama dossel determinado a conseguir se concentrar na matéria da prova de Poções, e o chão, no qual James estava prestes a abrir um buraco.

- Prongs, acho que vou ter que te deixar aqui sozinho e ir estudar em outro lugar! Nem o Salão Comunal lotado não me faz ficar tão disperso- Lupin o olhou irritadiço, e ao voltar sua atenção para o pergaminho estendido à sua frente, sentiu uma poderosa almofadada no rosto.

- Ah, você tá feliz por mim, não tá amigão?!?

Remus encarou o amigo quase exasperado. Ele parecia ter sido atingido por um feitiço de retardo mental; era impossível não rir da cara de palerma que ele exibia, com aquele sorriso indefectível e os olhos que só faltavam saltar das órbitas tamanha era sua excitação. E o pior é que ele estava certo: Remus não podia deixar de sentir-se felicíssimo por ele. O encontro que James e Lily teriam logo mais à noite era algo pelo qual ele batalhava durante mais de um ano. Ele e os Marauders, é claro, que de tudo fizeram para aproximar os dois. Mas o fato é que a garota, uma das mais belas da Casa e, porque não dizer da escola, nutria uma antipatia sem fim pelo Marauder em questão e muitas vezes era o próprio quem provocava isso.

E no dia anterior, toda esta história parecia ter tido um final feliz. E não foi preciso nenhuma outra investida do rapaz, pois o que aconteceu foi como um verdadeiro milagre. Lily foi quem o mandou um bilhete perguntando se queria lhe encontrar às dez e meia da noite no banheiro dos monitores. Moony ainda podia ouvir o berro de felicidade que ele soltou quando leu aquilo, para logo depois perguntar com um olhar assassino á Sirius se aquilo se tratava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas a expressão no rosto dele, de Peter, e do próprio Remus denunciava: era verdade. À partir daí o rapaz não deu um momento de sossego para nenhum deles, e Lupin desconfiava que nem se o time de Quadribol da Grifinória fosse disputar com a Sonserina um jogo valendo cinco anos de campeonato ganhos ele não ficaria tão aparvalhado.

- É, por que eu negaria... eu estou sim, tão feliz e ansioso quanto você, com a diferença de que eu sei disfarçar e ocupar minha mente com outras coisas. Você deveria fazer o mesmo, ou tá achando que outro milagre vai acontecer no exame de Poções?

- O que?!! Moony, como você acha que eu vou estudar pra alguma coisa sabendo que daqui á algumas horas eu vou estar frente a frente com a Lily?! E que desta vez não será numa discussão ou coisa parecida??

- Ai, então vai caçar gnomos mas não fica me atormentando aqui não.

James pareceu considerar a idéia.

- Falando em caçar, cadê o Sirius e o Peter?

- Não sei.

- Levaram o mapa?

- Não sei.

- Mas que droga Moony, pare de 'não sei, não sei'!

- Por que você não vai procurá-los...

- Ai tá bom, tá bom...- ele saiu do dormitório pisando em ovos como uma criança de três anos de idade, e Lupin respirou aliviado por estar finalmente a sós com sua matéria de Poções.

-------------------------------------

Só a alguns metros do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, duas garotas andavam apressadas buscando a entrada do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Uma delas era a bela Lily Evans, e a outra sua melhor amiga Catherine Bolton, uma menina com um lindo cabelo loiro e liso, mas que usava um ocúlos fundo de garrafa e tinha muitas espinhas pelo rosto.

- Eu vou me atrasar Cathy, ai Merlim eu vou me atrasar, eu não posso me atrasar... droga de monitoria, sempre me empata a vida!

- Eu queria ter uma máquina fotográfica Lily, juro que queria! Um momento raro desses tinha que ser registrado!- dizia a menina divertida, embora Evans não se incomodasse com essas provocações.- Minha amiga, você não só não está atrasada como falta mais de uma hora ainda para seu encontro. Pra quem até tremia de nervoso quando via aquele garoto na frente, você está muito preocupada em encontrá-lo, hein?

Lily a olhou impaciente.

- Você fala como se não fosse minha melhor amiga e não soubesse que eu sempre fui louca por ele!

- O que eu quero dizer é que você tem que se acalmar! Sabia que isso pode te fazer desistir na hora H?!

- Desistir?! Só se me acorrentarem no pé da cama! É claro que eu não vou desistir—a ruiva notou a mudança de expressão da garota e ao olhar pra frente ela parou como se batesse numa parede de vidro. Cathy ficou muda. Era James quem aparecia como num passe de mágica na frente delas, andando tão depressa quanto as duas. Justo agora que estavam quase alcançando a entrada do Salão.

O rapaz estava tão compenetrado em seu caminho que só reparou nas garotas quando estava quase derrubando-as com um encontrão. Ele ficou tão assustado que quase saiu correndo de volta como um cachorro levando vassouradas, mas ainda tinha consciência que seria muito grosseiro fazendo isso. Era a primeira vez que ele se encontrava com Lily depois do bilhete e ele definitivamente não estava preparado para isso. Nem ela.

- Lily, eu tô indo pro dormitório tá bom...!- e Cathy saiu pela tangente não querendo de forma alguma virar castiçal na presença do futuro casalzinho. E sobraram Lily e James se encarando abobalhados, sem fala e vermelhos como dois tomates.

- E... então, Potter, você pretende ir ao encontro que marcamos, ou vai ser covarde como sempre?

Lily sabia que não estava sendo educada e nem receptiva, mas preferia abrir o jogo só na hora certa. Enquanto isso ele continuaria provando da sua pose de superior.

- Se isso é um teste, você perdeu dessa vez, Evans. Eu vou, e vamos ver no que vai dar.

James se orgulhou da resposta quando a menina abriu a boca inflamada de despeito. Mas apesar disso sabia que mais tarde a conversa seria bem mais amena, _se_ houvesse conversa pois não era bem isso o que ele pretendia.

- Então peça ao Lupin que te ensine onde é a entrada secreta do banheiro dos monitores. Atrase-se um segundo e eu não estarei mais lá, ouviu bem?!

E antes que ele respondesse de novo ela seguiu seu caminho rumo à Torre Norte. Revirando os olhos e sentindo-se mais leve de repente, James também continuou disposto a encontrar Sirius e Peter, que estranhamente haviam desaparecido desde o final da tarde e ainda por cima tinham o Marauder's Map com eles. Isso cheirava de longe a confusão.

b>2- u> **O que não deu certo** /b> /u>

À cada corredor que Prongs encontrava vazio era um palavrão que saía queimando de sua boca. Ele odiava ter que procurar alguém sem o mapa e estava quase desistindo da idéia. Podia chegar no Salão Comunal e dar de cara com os dois jogando snap explosivo, mas algo lhe dizia que este não era o caso. E mesmo que o relógio apontasse nove e quarenta da noite ele precisava saber onde os dois Marauders haviam se metido. Mas assim que os encontrasse iria exigir que os quatro tivessem cada um sua cópia do mapa, pois não voltaria a procurar ninguém sem a ajuda daquele pergaminho mágico nem que estivessem sendo atacados por trasgos montanheses.

Ao virar mais um corredor e ter certeza de que estava chegando ao corujal, um rato passou correndo na direção contrária e isso sem dúvida chamou sua atenção. E quando uma coruja enorme cor de vinho passou rasante na mesma direção, James percebeu duas coisas: a coruja ia comer aquele rato, e só havia um rato idiota o bastante pra ficar vagando nos arredores do corujal.

- i> _Immobilius!!_ /i >- gritou após empunhar sua varinha correndo atrás da coruja. A ave, que era incrivelmente bonita, caiu dura no chão e no mesmo instante ele viu Peter surgir no lugar do rato. O garoto tremia da cabeça aos pés, e James exclamou indignado:

- O que diabos você estava fazendo em sua forma animagus perto do corujal?!! Você está doido? Perdeu a noção do perigo seu animal!??

- Ah James!! Não foi minha culpa! Aquela gata horrorosa do Filch me perseguiu por todo o lugar e eu não vi pra onde estava indo!- Peter explicou-se com a voz mais parecida com um grunhido de rato do que nunca.

- Mas porque estava transformado?!

- Estava atrás de você e do Remus e pra ir mais rápido eu me transformei! Só que daí não pude levar o mapa comigo e acabei me perdendo...- Wormtail suava por todos os poros e parecia muito aflito. Se ele tinha tanta urgência em encontrá-los então sabia que estava certo: Sirius estava mesmo metido em mais uma encrenca. E nesta hora seu coração bateu mais rápido e James se pegou num dilema: ir ajudá-lo ou voltar para a Torre Norte e ir se arrumar para o encontro?

- O que foi que aconteceu afinal!?

- Sirius está numa enrascada!!- disse Peter quase chorando- Malfoy e Lestrange se vingaram da detenção que tomaram ontem por causa dele e o enfeitiçaram com o i> _Chagas Corpus!_ /i> E isso já faz quase meia hora—

- O QUÊ???!!! i> _Chagas Corpus_ /i> ??! Quase meia hora!!! Por Merlin, onde ele está, me leve lá agora!

----------------------------------

Remus foi tirado de sua concentração novamente por uma leve batida na porta do dormitório. Dessa vez não havia problema; o que ele poderia decorar da matéria de Poções já estava devidamente dentro de sua cabeça, e ele já pensava em terminar com os estudos naquela noite. O rapaz levantou-se e foi abrir a porta pra quem quer que estivesse ali.

- Lupin, oi.

- Oi Lily. O que faz aqui a esta hora, não devia estar se preparando para o encontro com o Prongs?- perguntou ele sendo simpático.

O estranho foi que ao citar o nome de seu amigo ele notou que desde a hora em que ele praticamente o expulsou do dormitório, James não havia voltado. Nem ele, nem Sirius, nem Peter.

- Vim perguntar se ele já sabe onde é a entrada pro banheiro dos monitores?- foi o que ela disse, mas aquilo não convenceu Moony. Não pela pergunta em si, mas sim porque ela olhava de um canto para outro do dormitório como se esperasse ver James ali se arrumando, ou ao menos sinal de que ele já estava pronto.

- Ahn... sabe sim!

- Ah, ok então, eu vou indo... já são dez e quinze né, tá quase na hora...- ela respondeu relutante em deixar a porta do dormitório. Isso obrigou Remus a perguntar se era só isso mesmo.

- Ah tudo bem. Não, eu queria mesmo era ouvir uma palavra de apoio de algum dos amigos dele, e acho que vai ter de ser a sua Lupin!- disse ela rindo mas totalmente apreensiva. Ele riu também.

- Oras Lily, vai dar tudo certo! Vocês só não podem deixar o orgulho falar mais alto, principalmente você mocinha. Tem que deixar seu coração à mostra pra que o James saiba que você também gosta dele e poder te mostrar o quanto ele gosta de você. Se for assim, vocês sairão de lá como o mais novo casal de Hogwarts, o mais bonito de todos por sinal!

A ruiva ouviu a tudo como se ao mesmo tempo imaginasse cenas desse encontro. Mas ao final estava bem mais tranqüila.

- Obrigado Lupin, você reforçou o que eu já estava tentando enfiar na cabeça a todo custo: que hoje eu estarei com ele pra dizer que o amo, e não pra ofendê-lo como sempre.

- É exatamente essa a idéia.- concluiu o rapaz com um sorriso fraternal

- Bem, então agora eu já vou mesmo, preciso me preparar mais um pouco para o momento...

- Claro.

- Até mais Lupin, e obrigado!

- Disponha!

Enquanto a garota descia as escadas Remus se fechava no dormitório de novo. Apesar da conversa quase formal ele sabia que tinha ajudado. Lily era uma garota pela qual ele tinha um grande afeto, mas não chegavam a ser amigos. Sua relação com ela tratava-se muito mais de monitoria do que qualquer outra coisa, mas esperava que talvez pudesse nascer uma grande amizade entre eles. E esperava também que algum dos Marauders desse notícia, principalmente James. Se o amigo perdesse essa chance com Lily ele duvidava que ela lhe desse outra mais tarde.

-------------------------------

- É aqui Prongs!- gritou Peter parando em frente a uma das salas do terceiro andar que estava com a porta fechada. O garoto encostou na parede tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido numa correria desde o corujal, na Torre Leste, até ali. James não perdeu tempo e abriu a porta, ou ao menos era isso o que ele queria mas ela estava trancada.

- Eles ainda estavam aqui quando você saiu?!

- Sim!

- Sirius!- berrou ele- Sirius! Você está aí dentro?!?- mas não houve resposta e isso aumentou o pânico dos dois.

- Abra a porta logo James!

- i> _Alohomorra!!_ /i> - e girou a maçaneta mas não abriu- i> _Diffindo!!_ /i> - mais uma vez não deu certo- Sai de perto Peter!

Os dois garotos se afastaram da porta e James gritou i> _"Bombarda!"_ /i> , e uma explosão finalmente abriu a porta, arrancou-a do batente a fez cair no chão.

Ao entrarem constataram com terror que Sirius estava inconsciente, algemado à parede e que uma poça de sangue se formava sob seus pés descalços e suspensos no ar. Peter ficou estático ao ver o que o feitiço i> _Chagas Corpus_ /i> estava causando em Sirius. Aquele era um encantamento de pura magia negra que machucava sériamente o corpo do atingido, e conforme se passava o tempo, mais e mais ferimentos surgiam como chicotadas.

- Eu mato aqueles sonserinos! Eu juro que mato! Mato!- exclamou James correndo até seu amigo, que estava muito pálido e seu sangue escorria por dentro de suas vestes como água jorrando da fonte.- Sirius, Sirius....- ele deu leves batidas no rosto do animago para ver se ele voltava à consciência mas foi em vão. As algemas que o prendiam no alto da parede contribuíam para ferir ainda mais seus pulsos e tirar-lhe mais sangue. As partes de seu corpo descobertas estavam com cortes profundos e Prongs imaginou como não estaria o resto.

- Temos que tirá-lo daqui o mais rápido possível! Eu não sei qual é o contra-feitiço e temo que só o próprio Malfoy possa desfazê-lo! Vamos me ajude aqui Peter!

Parecendo com medo de chegar perto do Marauder, Wormtail foi até os dois para ajudar James a pegá-lo. Bastou um toque de varinha em cada algema e elas foram abertas, e com um extremo cuidado, os dois apoiaram Sirius no ombro e o deitaram no chão. Prongs chegava a conclusão que não poderiam carregar Sirius daquele jeito, pois seus cortes poderiam se abrir ainda mais e ele não suportaria muito tempo.

- Wormtail, você vai fazer uma coisa pra mim agora: você vai até a enfermaria e vai trazer madame Pomfrey até aqui enquanto eu o levo até lá. Se você fizer certo nos encontraremos no meio do caminho e ela pode lhe dar os primeiros socorros mais rápido. Não podemos demorar muito!

- Tá bom!

- Ah!- James lembrou-se antes de Peter sair da sala. Ele revirou os bolsos da capa de Sirius e tirou o Marauder's Map de um deles- Tome e não se perca dessa vez! Quando estiver voltando veja por onde eu e Sirius estamos indo pra não nos desencontrarmos!

- Tá- o garoto tomou o mapa da mão de James e saiu desabalado pela porta. Depois de ficar sozinho com o amigo desacordado e sangrando por todo o corpo, o rapaz dos óculos redondos o olhou desconsolado. Ele desejava imensamente que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo para poder se encontrar com Lily, mas isso era incogitável numa situação em que um de seus grandes amigos corria perigo de morte. E mesmo que não fosse nada demais, ele não abandonaria nenhum deles por nada. Primeiro os Marauders, depois o resto do mundo.

- i> _Moblilicorpus_ /i> - bradou, logo vendo uma tênue linha abaçanada ligando sua varinha à testa de Sirius e fazendo-o flutuar. E assim começou a levá-lo com toda a pressa possível, deixando um tenebroso rastro de sangue por onde passava.


	2. Todos os Sentimentos

**N/A-** No cap anterior eu me confundi sobre a localização do corujal, que na verdade é na Torre Oeste! Por enquanto é só. Enjoy!

**Todos os Sentimentos**

- Isso é muito grave, isso merece expulsão sem sombra de dúvidas. O que acha professora?

A atmosfera dentro da enfermaria era de pura inadmissão pelo fato ocorrido entre os dois estudantes sonserinos e Sirius Black. O resultado dessa perversidade por parte de Malfoy e Lestrange foi que Madame Pomfrey teve de recorrer a uma das_Pociones Muy Potentes_ para recuperar o sangue perdido pelo grifinório enquanto sob efeito do feitiço. Fora o esforço para deixar menos mutilado seu corpo, que estava coberto de cicatrizes, a maioria costurada mágicamente. Por sorte, a pessoa vítima do feitiço _Chagas Corpus_ não ficavam para sempre com as marcas dos ferimentos, pois eles desapareciam com um tempo. Uma ironia, pois quem era atingidao por esse feitiço geralmente não sobrevivia para ver seu corpo voltar ao normal sem nenhuma cicatriz.

Neste momento estavam prostrados ao lado do leito do animago seus amigos James e Remus e a diretora de sua Casa, professora McGonagall. Wormtail se auto-declarara traumatizado demais para ir com eles e preferia dormir para esquecer o que havia acontecido com ele e Sirius.

- Concordo com você, sr. Lupin. Mas não cabe a mim essa atitude.

- Eu espero que isso não fique barato!- exclamou contido um James extenuado- Ou eu acho melhor proibirem aqueles malditos de andarem pelo castelo enquanto eu estiver acordado!

No mesmo instante recebeu um olhar incisivo e carregado de repreensão por parte da professora.

- Devo lembrar-lhe sr. Potter, que isto é parte culpa de vocês. Eles se vingaram de uma detenção em que vocês os colocaram. E embora um erro não justifique o outro eu o aconselho a não se meter mais com os sonserinos agora que sabe do que eles são capazes.

- Eu não tenho medo, professora, se eles conhecem magia negra eu conheço a antiga arte do quebrar a cara—

- E não se esqueça também de que_eu_ posso fazer com que sejam expulsos já que são da minha Casa.- completou ela ameaçadoramente. Diante disso James se calou e deu lugar a Remus, que até agora não se conformava em ter sido o último a saber do que tinha acontecido com Sirius, que agora dormia num sono forçado por uma poção restauradora. E Prongs estava até certo quando, ao ouvir esta reclamação, respondeu que a culpa era dele que não largava aquela maldita matéria de Poções nem para saber onde estavam os amigos.

- Eu também acho que vingança não levaria a nada. Eles já vão ter o que merecem pelas mãos do professor Dippet.

"Você não diria isso se o tivesse visto como eu vi" pensou o rapaz de óculos, antes de Madame Pomfrey voltar do leito de outra aluna, uma menina da Lufa-Lufa que estava se recuperando de um acidente com bulbos na aula de Herbologia em que eles também haviam estado de manhã.

- A senhora acha que ele vai se recuperar logo, Poppy?- perguntou a professora com seu coque e seus óculos fininhos.

- Não sei Minerva. Ainda é muito cedo pra afirmar isso ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas este feitiço que o lançaram é muito perigoso, é magia negra avançada. A sorte é que eu sei reverter muitos desses encantamentos, porque o sr. Black não resistiria a mais cinco ou dez minutos sangrando daquele jeito.

James e Remus engoliram seco.

- E temos muito que agradecer ao sr. Potter que foi muito inteligente e eficiente em me chamar e trazer o sr. Black da forma correta até o meio do caminho.- disse a enfermeira sorrindo e passando a mão delicadamente sobre o cabelo revolto de Prongs. O garoto também sorriu encabulado e respondeu ao elogio com toda sinceridade.

- Não foi mais que minha obrigação como melhor amigo.

E Remus ao seu lado sentiu uma cutucada de ciúmes, muito incômoda por sinal.

- Poppy tem razão, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que os dois estão muito cansados e precisam ir para seus dormitórios dormir porque amanhã é um dia como todos os outros, e inclusive têm aula comigo.- anunciou McGonagall dispensando claramente a presença dos garotos na enfermaria.

- Ah ok...- disse James desanimado, começando a retirar-se de lá, olhando de novo para Sirius que jazia inerte em sua cama. Mas dessa vez sabia que estava tudo bem, que ele estava fora de risco.

Moony no entanto arriscou se aproximar do amigo inconsciente, afagar seu cabelo que agora não parecia tão desalinhado, e depositar uma de suas mãos em cima de uma das mãos de Sirius, enquanto olhava fixamente em seus olhos fechados. Em sua mente ecoaram duas palavras que ele não ousaria dizer nunca em alto e bom som. "Te amo..."

-----------------------------

- Remus, você acha que é tarde para ir até o banheiro dos monitores?

O lobisomem o olhou e depois ergueu a manga esquerda de sua capa para checar as horas. Meia-noite e meia.

- Eu acho que sim, Prongs. Olhe no mapa, veja se ela ainda está te esperando.

Como se uma última chama de esperança houvesse acendido em seu peito ele tirou do bolso o Marauder's Map, que havia tomado de Peter logo depois que o mandara chamar a enfermeira, e abriu-o esbaforidamente. Porém, a primeira coisa que viu foi o nome Lily Evans no dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Seu olhar caiu desolado em Remus.

- Ela havia dito que se eu me atrasasse um segundo ela não estaria mais lá...- depois seus olhos fixaram o chão e as palavras já não podiam mais representar seu estado de espírito destroçado. Moony entendeu. Seu amigo parecia sentir a mesma impotência que ele sentiu ao ver Sirius deitado naquela cama da enfermaria, e não ter podido fazer nada para impedir.

- Olhe Prongs, ela vai entender quando souber o que aconteceu. Aposto que ela faria o mesmo por uma amiga, ou por qualquer pessoa que tivesse passado o que o Paddy passou.

- Você acha, Moony?- ele perguntou mesmo sem encarar o rosto do amigo.

- Sim, pelo pouco que a conheço sei que o que não falta nela é bom senso pra entender as coisas.

E em poucos minutos eles estavam chegando e entrando no Salão Comunal, flagrando dois elfos domésticos limpando o ambiente, um deles repondo lenha na lareira.

- Ah, que bom que você está fazendo isso- disse Remus ao elfo que estava entretido demais em jogar madeira na lareira, ainda com resquícios flamejantes- Pois acho que vou passar a noite aqui.

- Então boa noite Remus, mesmo que eu não ache isso possível.- disse James com um sorriso conformado. Impressionante como ele estava certo de novo, pensou Lupin, jogando-se na poltrona e vendo o elfo sair dali depressa demais, percebendo que ele estava na verdade era com muita vergonha.

- Ei- o lobisomem chamou o elfo antes dele sair pelo buraco de entrada. A criatura o olhou com tanta polidez que o fez imaginar se estava sendo grosso ou algo parecido- Seria muito abuso se eu lhe pedisse que mandasse para cá umas duas jarras de cerveja amanteigada e uma taça?

- Não, senhor...- e o elfo se virou rapidamente e saiu quase que correndo, enquanto o outro agia bem mais normalmente.

"Eu hein, que elfo estressado...". Fechou os olhos e deitou-se no sofá mais próximo do fogo que estrepitava radiante, novo em folha. Ia quase dormindo quando um estalido no ar o fez abrir os olhos e constatar que seu pedido havia sido entregue. Aquela ia ser uma longa noite de pensamentos e bebida.

--------------------------------

_"Nunca havia sentido uma proximidade tão quente como ali, com ele. Ele que era a sua mais almejada conquista nos últimos meses. Quando oquele garoto começou a importuná-la, há pouco mais de um ano, ela só conseguia ver nele um mimado idiota que precisava chamar atenção de todos, e principalmente de garotas. Mas ele se tornou mais que isso num espaço de tempo que ela não podia definir. Tinha quase certeza de que no mesmo período ele começou a gostar dela como dizia gostar, e ela acreditava. Agora que estava cara a cara com James, sentindo no rosto sua respiração compassada (e achando isso incrível porque ela mal podia conter seus próprios ofegos), e olhando dentro da íris castanho-escura de seus olhos, por detrás daquele oclinhos redondos que ela já não conseguia vê-lo sem, percebia o quanto fora burra em deixar que este momento demorasse tanto em acontecer. Ele era lindo demais, tudo o que mais queria era sentir aqueles lábios provocantes, que sempre lhe exibiam sorrisos perniciosos, nos seus, que sempre se ocupavam em formar palavras grosseiras para lhe atingir. Ele parecia também desejar muito isso, pois no instante em que ela olhou ansiosamente para sua boca entreaberta, ele tomou-a num beijo que de tudo, fora maravilhoso."_

E Lily abriu os olhos inchados (não era de sono) e amaldiçoou este sonho. Este e todos os outros que lhe assombravam a mente com aquele palhaço do Potter. A partir desse dia ela tinha certeza de que estava iludida por uma falsa imagem daquele garoto, que não passava mesmo de um calhorda egocêntrico. Virou a cabeça pro outro lado e fechou os olhos abruptamente, decidida a não chorar mais.

--------------------------------

_"Estava admirado. Admirado em como aquele simples gesto parecia lhe satisfazer todos os anseios e desejos que tivera em um longo período de tempo. Só sentindo a maciez daqueles longos cabelos vermelhos ondulados escorregando como seda por entre seus dedos. Só sentindo o leve arquejar de seu peito encostado ao seu corpo, enquanto ela respirava calma, como um bebê sendo ninado. Só sentindo o ar quente sair de seu belo nariz e roçar sua nuca, coisa que às vezes lhe causava um arrepio profundo e intenso de prazer. Se ao sair dali fosse atingido por um feitiço mortal ele morreria satisfeito e feliz, pois realizara um sonho._

_Quando ela se afastou um pouco de seu aconchego para lhe olhar nos olhos, sentiu-se puxado para o buraco negro de emoções que aqueles olhos verdes possuíam, e num ímpeto viu-se encaixando os lábios na boca de Lily, que prontamente retribuiu. Foi como mergulhar num rio de águas mornas, tal a paz que aquele beijo lhe proporcionava. Foi único..."_

Ninguém viu, nem o próprio James, mas num ato sonâmbulo ele puxou o travesseiro de debaixo de sua cabeça para agarrá-lo com a possessividade de quem abraça a pessoa amada. Seus sonhos ainda iriam longe aquela noite...


	3. Trama Contra Sirius

**4- Trama Contra Sirius **

O sol mal saíra detrás da linha do horizonte quando Remus deixou o Salão Comunal com destino a enfermaria. Ele praticamente não dormira, mesmo tendo sido sériamente afetado pelas duas jarras de cerveja amanteigada. Se lembrava-se bem, nunca havia feito isso antes, ao menos não sozinho. E o álcool em seu sangue só não o desmaiou no sofá porque alguém insistia em não sair de sua cabeça: Sirius.

Moony interiormente achava ter mesmo sido melhor que James o tivesse encontrado ao invés dele. Não sabia se, ao ver Padfoot no estado em que o amigo havia visto, teria cabeça para ajudar e não piorar as coisas. Teria sem dúvida entrado em pânico, como Peter por exemplo, mas por razões bem distintas e as quais só ele conhecia.

Agora não tinha certeza nem se Madame Pomfrey lhe deixaria entrar para ver Sirius, mas queria que se o animago acordasse, ele fosse o primeiro a vê-lo e conversar com ele. Saber porque afinal de contas tudo isso aconteceu. Não era possível que Malfoy e Lestrange tenham tido tanta facilidade em capturá-lo e enfeitiçá-lo com o _Chagas Corpus_. E embora o rapaz tivesse uma certa tendência a ter confusões com sonserinos por causa de seu espírito fácilmente instigável, havia algo um pouco estranho nesse último incidente. Parecia ter dedo de terceiros e Remus queria averigüar direitinho, mas não antes de certificar-se de que seu secreto amor estava bem e ia se recuperar o mais rápido possível.

-----------------------------

Quando seu corpo involuntariamente se remexeu na cama, James abriu os olhos, enxergando tudo embaçado como todas as manhãs quando acordava sem seus óculos. Mas podia ver que o sol lá fora brilhava o bastante para lhe despertar um ânimo que ele não esperava ter depois do ocorrido na noite anterior. E foi então que viu que acordara com a cabeça nos pés da cama, e logo pensou na madrugada agitada de sonhos que deveria ter tido, ainda que não se lembrasse de nenhum deles. Mas podia até imaginar quem havia tumultuado seus devaneios noturnos, só pra variar: Lily. A simples presença dela em qualquer lugar que fosse, até mesmo em seus sonhos, o perturbava a esse ponto, literalmente o virava de ponta-cabeça. Entretanto, com isso ele já estava acostumado. O que não podia nem imaginar era a reação da garota após ter levado um bolo em seu primeiro encontro com o rapaz. Se Remus estivesse certo (e ele rezava pra isso), ela seria sensata o bastante para lhe dar outra chance. Mas, se ele pudesse saber o que se passa na mente de Lily Evans não teria dado tantas mancadas até hoje, então... sua única alternativa era levantar da cama e encarar aquele lindo dia como a hora de pedir mil perdões à ruiva e explicar-lhe exatamente o seu motivo, e bom motivo ele pensava, na verdade o único motivo que o faria não comparecer a um encontro com ela, a não ser que estivesse morrendo e totalmente impossibilitado de se locomover.

Ao abrir a cortina do dossel e pôr seus óculos, observou que as duas camas depois da sua, de Paddy e Moony, estavam como se ninguém houvesse dormido nelas. A de Sirius, é claro, estava assim desde ontem, e a não ser que o lobisomem tivesse levado a cabo a idéia de dormir no sofá do Salão Comunal, ele saíra muito cedo pra algum lugar. Na última cama, Peter tinha seu rosto totalmente enterrado no travesseiro, e ele se perguntou como o garoto conseguia respirar daquele jeito.

Depois de espreguiçar-se e ficar rolando de um lado para outro da cama, na tentativa de espantar o sono que ainda o forçava a ficar ali deitado, James pôs os pés para fora do dossel e se levantou num salto, para logo ir tomar banho e se aprontar para a longa jornada que tinha pela frente.

-------------------------------------

-Lily... Lily, acorde, já está na hora, levante-se.

Ao abrir lentamente os olhos, que nem de longe exibiam aquele verde brilhante de sempre, Lily Evans se deparou com Cathy sentada ao seu lado, parecendo desconfortável em ter que despertá-la de um sono que ela custou muito a conseguir. Só para não deixá-la mais sem jeito a ruiva exibiu um sorriso para a amiga, que repetiu o gesto.

- Nossa, que horas são? Não me diga que perdi as aulas—

- Calma, não perdeu nada, nem o café, mas já tá na hora de levantar a não ser que você queira uma folga dessa manhã de _sábado_ linda e maravilhosa...

- Ah, hoje é sábado...caramba, nem me toquei. Mas ficar aqui eu não vou, e o meu bom exemplo de monitora-chefe??- disse Lily, divertida, enquanto levantava-se. Cathy saiu da cama dela e foi terminar de arrumar seu cabelo em frente ao espelho. Suas outras companheiras de dormitório já não estavam mais lá, e Lily concluiu que realmente estava na hora de descer ao Salão Principal.

- Se você quiser ir descendo Cathy, eu ainda vou demorar um pouquinho aqui me arrumando.

- Ah, tudo bem Lily.- a garota sorriu simpática. Sabia que depois da noite passada ela devia estar querendo ficar sozinha pra botar a cabeça no lugar. E Lily também sabia que se precisasse poderia contar com sua cumplicidade sempre, então não havia a menor necessidade de ficar no seu pé o tempo todo.

Lily sorriu, tinha certeza de que a amiga queria deixá-la a sós com seus próprios pensamentos, e ela tinha toda razão. Olhou-se no espelho, olhou-se nos olhos, e perguntou-se o que devia fazer. Não podia, nunca pôde confiar em James Potter, mas do fundo de seu coração ela achou que ele fosse ao encontro. Era isso o que ele vinha tentando há tanto tempo, e justo quando ela resolvera aceitar... não só ele como seus amigos também. Amigos estes que foram o motivo pelo qual o rapaz não fora ao compromisso marcado por ela. Achava que o amor que ele dizia sentir fosse maior que a amizade deles mas, pela grande prova que tivera, estava enganada. E isso a deixava sem saber o que fazer. Não conseguia ignorar seu desejo pelo garoto, e não obstante, era difícil imaginar-se ficando sempre em segundo plano em comparação aos amigos dele. Era pedir muito ao seu coração taurino e cheio de possessão.

A única coisa que sabia era que tinha um dia inteiro pela frente e estava demorando muito pra dar o pontapé inicial. E se James não havia passado na primeira fase, talvez pudesse se redimir na segunda oportunidade. Quem sabe ela não lhe daria uma...

-----------------------------------

- Madame Pomfrey?- Remus chamou sem-jeito, botando a cabeça pra dentro da porta da enfermaria e constatando a ausência dela. No entanto uma voz baixinha lhe chegou aos ouvidos e ele sabia exatamente de quem era.

- Ela não está aqui Moony, entre...

Lupin nem piscou antes de seguir adiante, numa grande expectativa em ver Padfoot acordado e perguntá-lo sobre a noite passada. Além de ter certeza de que ele estava ok.

- Sirius...- sussurrou ele, ainda impressionado com as cicatrizes em seu rosto e braços, as únicas partes visíveis de seu corpo- Você.. você está bem?

Ele sorriu. Era essa a capacidade mais especial de Padfoot, dentre as inúmeras que ele comprovadamente possuía. Sorrir, aquele sorriso gracioso, ou pervertido, mas sempre sorrindo em qualquer situação. Até quando tinha seu corpo coberto por feridas que ele não merecia de forma alguma.

- Estou, graças a vocês. Quem foi que me tirou de lá?- perguntou para o rapaz ao seu lado que lutava para não deixar a própria mão chegar ao peito do animago, onde ela insistia em querer ir.

- James...

- James? Eu achei que tivesse sido você... err- e pela primeira vez, Remus achava, viu Sirius ficando envergonhado e ligeiramente rubro.

- Não... eu estava ocupado e não dei importância quando ele perguntou de você e de Peter. Então ele foi procurá-los. E eu só fiquei sabendo depois que você já tinha sido trazido pra cá.

Paddy ergueu as sombrancelhas com enfado, um pouco de decepção passando por seu rosto. Lupin não quis questioná-lo sobre isso, mas dirigiu o assunto para o que realmente lhe incomodava.

- Sirius, o que exatamente aconteceu ontem? Por que Malfoy e Lestrange te atacaram com um feitiço tão poderoso? O que você fez—

- Não fiz nada Remus.- entrecortou ele, um tanto rudemente- Eles disseram que iam se vingar pela detenção que eu lhes fiz pagar mas eu não acredito muito nisso.

- Mas como eles te pegaram? Como caiu nessa? Você não é de cair em armadilhas—

- Não foi uma armadilha, meu amigo- ele interrompeu mais uma vez, com mais impaciência como se alguma coisa nesse assunto o deixasse assim- Eles deixaram bem claro o que queriam comigo e eu fui até lá, eu e o Peter. Se tivesse sido uma armadilha eu não cairia, com certeza. E acho que eles sabiam disso.

- Eles te chamam e você vai, assim? Bem Sirius Black, não é verdade....- disse Remus com ironia. Era impressionante como o animago tinha uma propensão enorme a fazer coisas que outros geralmente não fariam.

- Um acerto de contas e você quer que eu fuja como um cachorrinho assustado?- Sirius riu e se agitou na cama- Mas é claro que não!

- Não teria sido mais prudente chamar ao James ou a mim, por exemplo?

- Ah sim, e estragar o encontro dele com a Lily...

E dessa vez ele não terminou de falar quando observou a expressão contrariada de Lupin. Na hora ele se resignou em abaixar a cabeça e começar uma nada interessante brincadeira com o lençol que o cobria.

- Hum... como está ele?

- Está bem. Um pouco... frustrado, mas bem. Ele não te deixaria naquela situação nem que fosse pra casar com a Lily.

- Droga, é tudo culpa minha e da minha cabeçorra dura!- ralhou consigo mesmo, com um considerável murro na própria cabeça.

- Ei ei ei!- Remus pôs a mão firmemente sobre o punho de Sirius, tomando apenas o cuidado de não apertar sua ferida- Calma, a culpa não é sua e você teria feito o mesmo por ele. Somos ou não somos os Marauders?!- ele quis tranqüilizá-lo mas não surtiu o efeito esperado. Linhas de expressão tensas ainda transpassavam a testa do animago.

- Mas era o encontro da vida dele!

- E era a sua vida! Além do mais, ele vai ter outra chance!

- Como você sabe?

- Oras, quando ela souber o que aconteceu, certamente irá relevar.

- Hum...- resmungou, teimoso em aceitar os fatos.

Um breve momento de silêncio se passou antes que Sirius voltasse a falar, com um tom diferente embora ainda sério.

- Moony, tem alguém tramando alguma coisa contra mim.

- O quê?- Remus perguntou sem entender.

- Eu vi. Uma garota, ela estava conversando com aqueles dois sonserinos nojentos na hora em que eu cheguei. Eu ouvi ela dizendo o nome Sirius, mas ela estava de costas e saiu assim que eu apareci.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim... tem alguma ruiva na Sonserina? Ela era ruiva.

- Ah, deve ter né?

- Preciso descobrir quem é e o que ela quer.

- Sabe, eu já desconfiava disso. Os dois não iam se vingar dessa forma de você por causa de uma detenção. Eles nem têm inteligência pra isso.

- Vai ver é uma fã obssessiva!- exclamou ele cheio de si- Será que eu já dei um fora muito grosso nela? Pô, mas _Chagas Corpus_ por isso? Caracas, preciso tomar mais cuidado com essas garotas... minha beleza as enlouquece!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada, como se estivessem no dormitório da Grifinória. E Remus não ousou discordar da última parte do que ele disse.


	4. Segunda Fase do Teste

**N/A-** Olá people! Estou aki pra dizer que, de acordo com meus planos (oq não garante nada...), desse cap. em diante a verdadeira história começará a tomar forma. Só posso dizer q dois personagens ficarão bem OOC, aguardem!

Qro mandar um bjo pra Alessa e dizer q a resposta pras suas perguntas é sim! E people, façam como a Alessa, deixem reviews!! Fui!

****

**5- A Segunda Fase do Teste**

Não que Lily fosse alguém que adorasse comer, na verdade vivia fazendo regimes malucos, aqueles à base do "fechar a boca", mas naquele momento o almoço estava particularmente desinteressante. Cathy, com suas longas madeixas louras presas num rabo de cavalo, já percebera isso.

- Lily, ou você inventou de passar fome de novo ou está acontecendo alguma coisa. Estou certa?- pergutou ela serenamente, largando os talheres ao lado de seu prato, quase vazio.

A expressão da ruiva quando a olhou denunciou que definitivamente algo não estava bem.

- É aquilo de ontem á noite, não é?

- ...- Lily não respondeu, apenas meneou a cabeça voltando a encarar seu prato intocado.

- Será que eu posso te ajudar com isso, amiga?- Cathy levou uma mão carinhosa até os cabelos ruivos e ondulados da garota ao seu lado, mas ela continuou cabisbaixa e a loira só pôde ver que ela comprimira os lábios de maneira angustiada.

- Não.... se ao menos aquele cachorro fizes—

Mas ela não terminou de falar porque um baita susto gelou seus órgãos internos e quase a derrubou pra trás: um pedaço de pergaminho todo amassado caíra em cheio dentro de seu prato, que por sorte não continha nenhum alimento líquido. Cathy soube pra onde olhor e flagrou James disfarçando lá do outro lado da mesa, onde rotineiramente sentava-se todos os dias com seus três amigos. Notou a ausência de Sirius Black, embora isso não chamasse sua atenção no momento. A única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi um sorriso satisfeito; quem sabe Lily agora saía daquela fossa.

- Vamos, abra o pergaminho!

Lily ainda tentava normalizar sua respiração e circulação, e parecia que seu coração resolvera bombear sangue diretamente pro seu rosto, porque enquanto sentia suas faces se incendiando o resto do corpo estava imóvel, congelado. Lentamente ela conseguiu tirar o papel de cima da comida e levá-lo até debaixo da mesa, onde só ela e sua melhor amiga poderiam ler.

_Minha cara Lily_

_Por favor, encontre-me hoje às três da tarde na sala vazia ao lado do quadro do "Cão Alado", no quinto andar. Sinto que lhe devo explicações por ontem á noite e gostaria que já considerasse me dar outra chance, não lhe decepcionarei novamente. Eu te amo._

_Ass. James Potter_

Ao terminar, Lily olhou involuntariamente ao lugar onde sentavam-se os Marauders e sua expressão mudara radicalmente. Estava feliz, muito feliz, afinal seu teste teria uma segunda fase.

---------------------------------------------

Quem conhecia os Marauders e os viu voltando do almoço para a Torre Norte naquele sábado estranhou. James ia "pendurado" no pescoço de Remus por todo o caminho, e geralmente quem fazia isso em todo mundo era Sirius. E mesmo que o animago não estivesse ali, _era_ estranho. Mas ele tinha um bom motivo.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje, Moony?!

- Deve ser a décima vez!- Peter respondeu entre risos no lugar de Remus, que estava ocupado em não parecer tão idiota quanto a pessoa que vinha grudada nele.

- Mas eu te amo Moony!

- James, não seja patético por favor...- murmurou o lobisomem que olhava sorrateiramente para os lados rezando pra que ninguém estivesse reparando naquela palhaçada. E por incrível que pareça não estavam; talvez só ele ainda não estivesse acostumado com as ceninhas dos Marauders, ainda que fosse um deles.

- Você é o anjo da minha vida, não sei o que faria sem você—

- Ah, me poupe, foi só um bilhete- Remus respondeu seco. Ele realmente não gostava de ser exposto ao ridículo.

- Um bilhete que eu não conseguiria escrever nem em um bilhão de anos! É por isso que eu digo, você salvou minha vida, eu te amo!- e nessa última parte ele fez questão de ser escutado por todos que subiam as escadas junto com eles. Isso só fez com que Lupin se desvencilhasse do braço de James que circundava seu pescoço, sendo até um pouco grosseiro.

- Olhe, quando você resolver agir como um cara de dezessete anos você me avisa, ok?- e assim ele deu meia volta e desceu as escadas, deixando para trás seus dois amigos com suas bobeiras. Eles nem pareceram ligar.

Remus pretendia ir à biblioteca somente depois de rever suas anotações de História da Magia, cujo NIEM estava preocupando-o muito, embora faltassem ainda uns cinco meses para essa avaliação. Mas sua falta de paciência com o jeito que James encontrara de agradecer-lhe por um simples bilhete o fez reconsiderar, e lá estava ele entrando no recinto guardado por Madame Pince. Mal o fizera deu de cara com Lily Evans, carregada com uns quatro livros, já deixando a biblioteca.

- Evans, quer ajuda com isso?- perguntou cordialmente e nem esperou a resposta para tomar o peso dos livros para si, o que foi agradecido pela garota com um belo sorriso.

- Obrigada, Lupin, é muito gentil.- disse enquanto tomavam o caminho de volta ao Salão Comunal.

- Imagine! Tem alguma coisa de História da Magia aqui?

- Três deles. O outro é para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Estou tendo dificuldades nas últimas lições dessas matérias, e prefiro esclarecer minhas dúvidas antes que seja tarde demais.

- Também preocupada com os NIEM's?

- Muito- e o tom de estresse na resposta não a desmentiu

- Pois eu também. Se quiser posso te ajudar com TdCM. Mas em História da Magia estou na mesma.

- Acho que todos estão...- disse ela sorrindo.

Durante quase todo o resto do caminho eles ficaram em silêncio, mas perto da entrada do Salão Remus fez uma pergunta que, para ele, não queria calar.

- Lily, você vai aceitar o convite que James fez para se encontrar com ele?

Ela hesitou, e ele por um momento achou que não devia ter tocado neste assunto. Não era amigo dela o bastante para querer saber o que ela iria fazer, pois isso dizia respeito somente a ela. Mas Lily respondeu-lhe amigavelmente e isso desfez suas preocupações.

- Vou, embora saiba o que ele vai me dizer.

- Sabe do que aconteceu ontem?- indagou ele surpreso. Quem mais poderia saber daquilo?

- Ahn... eu sei sim, o que é que uma monitora-chefe não sabe hoje em dia, você entende bem.

- Tem razão.

Lupin achou melhor não comentar mais nada sobre isso, já lhe bastava saber que ela aceitara o convite de seu amigo. E isso o deixava contente pois sabia o quão abatido James poderia ficar se não tivesse essa outra chance.

-----------------------------------------

- Hey Prongs, Wormtail!- saudou Sirius Black bem entusiasmadamente, ignorando Madame Pomfrey com uma taça de Poção Restauradora nas mãos e vermelha como uma malagueta. Era bem óbvio o quanto ela se incomodava com esses pacientes ilustres que recebiam visitas mais freqüentemente que o normal.

- Hey Paddy!- exclamou James se aproximando com um sorrisão daqueles que só ele sabia dar- Como andas, meu caro amigo?!

- Andar?- ele riu- Não tão cedo James, não tão cedo...

- Que bom que o sr. sabe disso, sr. Black.- disparou a enfermeira esquecendo-se totalmente de sua cordialidade. Mas os três não estavam nem aí, e pareciam prestes a armar uma festança dentro da enfermaria.

- Mas está tudo bem, Padfoot?- Peter perguntou meio tímidamente ao lado de Prongs.

- Vai ficar melhor se vocês o deixarem tomar a poção!- exclamou ríspida a mulher que ainda segurava a taça do remédio de Sirius na mão.

Os Marauders a olharam um pouco acanhados pelo seu mau-humor, e então ela entregou a taça para Sirius que procurou ingerir seu conteúdo o mais rápido possível. Assim que o fez, Madame Pomfrey tomou o recipiente de volta e deixou-os a sós, somente com a outra paciente da enfermaria. Eles se entreolharam espantados.

- Eu acho que ela preferia que nós morrêssemos sem atendimento do que nos trazer pra cá, não é mesmo?- comentou Padfoot.

- Não diga isso Sirius. Você não viu como ela ficou assustada quando te viu naquele estado deplorável, sangrando e tudo mais...- replicou James, com uma expressão perturbada ao relembrar a recente situação do amigo.

- Verdade que foi você quem me encontrou e a chamou?

- Na verdade quem te chamou foi o Pete, ao meu comando, mas foi ele. Ela te contou?

- Não, Moony me contou.

- Ele esteve aqui?- perguntou o rapaz de óculos redondos estranhando que Remus não tivesse comentado sobre já ter visitado Sirius. Seria bom pra que eles ficassem mais sossegados sobre sua saúde.

- Sim, ele não disse? Era bem cedo ainda.- e então James se lembrou de não tê-lo visto quando acordou nesta manhã.

- Pra falar a verdade ele tem estado estranho.- Wormtail disse ao acaso, mas James concordou.

- É verdade. Eu fui brincar com ele do jeito que sempre brincamos mas ele me deixou no vácuo.

- Bem, quando conversamos ele estava normal.- afirmou Paddy, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- Devem ser os estudos- completou Peter, e ninguém duvidou pois realmente quando se tratava de matérias escolares Remus se tornava muito chato.

- Mas que ótimo saber que está tudo bem com você! Não vejo a hora de voltar a aprontar, amigão!- James e Sirius bateram as mãos como um acordo de que assim que o segundo saísse dali eles voltariam às atividades.- Hogwarts sente nossa falta, eu sei disso!

- Eu também!- exclamou Sirius.

- Bem, agora eu preciso ir meu caro Padfoot, tenho outro encontro daqui a pouco e esse eu não posso perder!- disse ele animadamente e já ia saindo, quando o animago o chamou.

- James?

- Diga!- ele se voltou todo sorridente

- Me desculpe por fazer você perder seu primeiro encontro com a Lily.- disse ele com muito pesar no tom de voz. James se aproximou novamente e bagunçou (mais) seu cabelo, um gesto que indicava carinho entre os Marauders.

- A culpa não foi sua e mesmo que fosse, você é meu melhor amigo e nada faria com que eu te deixasse na mão. Lembre-se disso.- e concluiu com uma piscadela marota digna de James Potter.

-----------------------------------------

- Como estou?- perguntou Lily Evans para o espelho à sua frente e para Cathy, que ao lado demonstrava um nervosismo que cabia mais à ruiva do que a ela.

- Linda, como sempre, não sei porque se preocupa com isso! Devia se preocupar mesmo é com a hora!

- Tudo bem, já estou pronta!- as duas se encararam e os risinhos foram inevitáveis. Estavam com a ansiedade à flor da pele.

- Então vá amiga! E boa sorte! Tenho certeza que dessa vez ele vai estar lá e vocês vão...- e mais uma vez caíram em risinhos histéricos. Se alguém estivesse vendo essa cena acharia que as garotas estavam sob efeito de um _Rictusempra_.

- Muito bem, muito bem- Lily se olhou pela última vez e depois foi em direção à porta.

- Ai eu queria ser uma mosquinha pra ir com você!!!- exclamou com a voz esganiçada

- Cathy! Sua boba, você vai saber tudo em detalhes! Agora eu vou indo e....- mais risinhos.

Lily fechou a porta atrás de si como se agora estivesse indo enfrentar um desafio mortal, mas estava preparada para isso. Ela também tinha certeza de que dessa vez o encontro aconteceria sem nenhum imprevisto para nenhum dos dois, e a única coisa que tinha a fazer era declarar seus sentimentos ao rapaz que a esperava. E ela faria isso, mesmo sabendo dos riscos que correria depois. Destes riscos ela podia muito bem tomar conta.

Após uma pequena caminhada até o quinto andar, Lily se viu parada diante da porta ao lado do quadro do Cão Alado, que roncava num sono profundo enquanto suas asas de águia repousavam sobre seu corpo. Sua mão, trêmula e repentinamente fraca, parecia impossibilitada de girar a maçaneta para abrir a porta. Mas como num passe de mágica ela se abriu, e então não havia mais o que a impedisse de entrar. E foi o que fez, vendo, do outro lado da sala, James Potter encostado encantadoramente displicente na parede, com um pergaminho enrolado numa mão e a varinha empunhada na outra.

- Você e esse mapa.- disse ela sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

- Olá, Lily. Que bom que você veio.

**N/A-** Ahn... devido à minha mente inquieta que nunca consegue cumprir o prometido para um capítulo, este encontro só acontecerá no próximo! Eu avisei que meus planos não garantiam nada... bem, de qq forma fica aí o suspense! Quem será que vai ficar OOC? Será que tudo vai dar certo para James e Lily? Se depender de mim vocês saberão em pouco tempo! Bjos pra tdos q estiverem lendo e plz, mandem reviews!


	5. O Encontro

**5- O Encontro**

Estavam ali, gato e rato, um de frente para o outro e com a missão de não transformar esse encontro de paz em mais um conflito. Mas isso não era fácil, para nenhum dos dois.

- Bem, diga-me Potter, porque estou aqui?- perguntou ela, seca, lutando com todas as forças para não tratá-lo mal. Só que nessa batalha ela estava levando a pior.

- Primeiro, por favor, me chame de James. Segundo, não sou eu que tenho de dizer o que você está fazendo aqui. Só posso te dizer que te chamei por uma boa razão.- na mesma batalha interior Prongs estava se saindo melhor. Conseguiu deixar pra trás o orgulho e se mostrar sereno com a garota que amava. Ele bem sabia que para ela seria mais difícil tirar a máscara de grosseira e prepotente.

- Tudo bem, James.- ela enfatizou o nome que parecia queimar ao sair de sua boca.- Qual o seu bom motivo para me chamar aqui?

- Talvez você já imagine, mas...- o rapaz desencostou da parede e começou a andar em sua direção, o que a deixou quase apavorada. Ela não se afastou, mas não por vontade e sim porque de repente suas pernas não a obedeciam mais.

- ... m-mas...?

- Mas eu faço questão de que você saiba pela minha boca, e não por deduções.

- ...pela, pela sua boca?- e de repente seus olhos também não a obedeciam, e ela se pegou mirando fixamente os lábios do garoto que cada vez estavam mais perto.

- Sim!- e ele agora havia parado a alguns centímetros do corpo estático de Lily. As pupilas da menina estavam tão dilatadas que ele se perguntou se ela o enxergava ou havia perdido esta capacidade. Era engraçado ver como ele a afetava apenas com uma aproximação mais maliciosa.

James estava certo quando pensou que ela não o estava enxergando. Bem, pelo menos não o estava enxergando inteiramente, mas apenas aquela parte de seu rosto que parecia convidá-la às mais inimagináveis sensações. O controle se esvaía completamente de sua mente metódica e Lily se via rodeada de tentação por todos os lados.

- Lily?

- Sim...

- Você está bem?

- Não...

- Mas depois disso você vai ficar.

E então aquele poço de desejo tragou-a totalmente indefesa para seu interior obscuro e inexplorado. Tudo ficou branco em seu cérebro e o que sentiu foi muito confuso para ser assimilado na mesma hora. Aquilo estava acontecendo? Ou era mais um devaneio que perturbava seu sono? A mão de James Potter estava mesmo entrelaçada em seu cabelo, afagando sua nuca com uma força estranhamente delicada? Sua outra mão estava mesmo passeando por seu corpo de modo que nenhuma outra pessoa nesse mundo havia ousado fazer igual? Aquilo que estava em sua boca era mesmo a boca de James? Oh céus, era.

Foi ao se dar conta disso que Lily o empurrou sem nem entender porque o fez.

- O que foi?- indagou o rapaz com os lábios vermelhos pela pressão feita á pouco contra os a boca dela. Isso o deixava mais excitante do que o normal, e com aquela expressão confusa e inocente... Merlim, James era tão atraente! E porque raios tudo parecia tão adverso?

Lily não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer, o mundo parecia entrar em parafuso e daquele jeito ela não agüentaria nem ficar de pé.

- Me... segura...- e instantaneamente sentiu os braços fortes e ágeis do jogador de Quadribol a envolverem e ampará-la, pois suas pernas já não o fariam mais.

- Lily... o que está havendo..? Quer que eu te leve até a enfermaria? Quer que eu—

E dessa vez James foi calado pelos lábios trêmulos da ruiva, que agarrara-se ao seu pescoço, num afã que ela própria desconhecia. As mãos da garota se entranharam no castanho de seu cabelo revolto e tudo o que o rapaz pôde fazer foi retribuir da maneira mais calorosa, o que era exatamente tudo o que ele queria e quis, durante todo este tempo.

Sem contar com a força das pernas, Lily se viu deitada no chão com James sobre si, e não sabia se temia ou ansiava pelo desfecho daquela cena de amor. Sua capa já estava servindo de forro para os corpos grudados dos dois. James se desfizera do óculos e de sua própria capa, sem nem ao menos parar de beijar a garota. Ambos estavam num frenesi extremamente perigoso do ponto de vista clínico da ruiva, mas esse ponto de vista agora, estava _fora_ de vista.

- James...- ela tentou dizer sufocada pela boca de seu amante- ... por... que estamos... fazendo isso...?

- Porque... eu te amo... você me ama... e nos queremos... mais que tudo nesse... mundo- respondeu ele, intercalando os beijos, a respiração e a fala.

Quando o raciocínio começou a voltar à mente de Lily, ela entendeu que aquilo devia parar imediatamente. Se continuassem mais um minuto com aquela loucura, as conseqüências seriam irremediáveis e ela tinha muito medo de se arrepender. E como se suas preces tivessem sido ouvidas numa velocidade incrível, os dois ouviram uma batida forte e urgente na porta. James foi mais veloz ainda em levantar-se e correr até o Marauder's Map deixado para trás.

- Quem é!- perguntou ele ao mesmo tempo em que desenrolava o pergaminho mágico.

- Sou eu Prongs, Remus! Vocês têm que sair daí!

James confirmou a presença do rapaz do outro lado da porta, e foi abrí-la. Lily preocupava-se em voltar à compostura antes que alguém mais a visse naquele estado.

O lobisomem entrou na sala e James fechou novamente a porta. Remus demonstrava muita apreensão quando começou a falar.

- Filch está vindo para cá, parece que alguém delatou vocês dois.

O casal se entreolhou e a expressão era a mesma: perplexidade.

- Como assim alguém nos delatou!- indagou o outro animago na sala- Quem mais sabia do nosso encontro?

- Eu não sei, Prongs- respondeu Lupin

- Lily, onde você jogou o pergaminho que eu escrevi o bilhete?- Remus não pôde deixar de contestar mentalmente a afirmação do amigo

- Eu não joguei em lugar nenhum, está aqui, no bolso da minha capa!

- Convenhamos que isso não importa agora, mas vamos sair daqui antes que nos dêem detenção!- ponderou Moony muito sensato como sempre.

James checou novamente o mapa e viu que Remus não estava exagerando. Em poucos minutos Filch estaria virando a esquina do corredor da sala onde se encontravam.

- Vamos então!

Depois de uma pequena corrida para estarem à salvo do zelador mais rabugento de toda a comunidade mágica, James, Lily e Remus chegavam como quem não quer nada ao Salão Principal e se sentavam à mesa da Grifinória que estava praticamente vazia.

- Moony, muito obrigado por ter nos avisado. Teríamos sido pêgos numa situação realmente embaraçosa...

A monitora-chefe da escola lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de pudor, e logo Remus respondeu:

- Não precisa me agradecer, James.- e ele foi irônico ao dizê-lo, aludindo o acontecido antes do encontro dos dois- Bem, mas eu vou subir ao Salão Comunal, depois a gente se vê ok?

O lobisomem sabia que essa decisão foi conveniente ao casal, que provavelmente não conversou nada durante o tempo em que ficaram naquela sala, julgando pelo estado dos dois ao encontrá-los e pelo o que Prongs acabara de dizer.

James, então, se apoiou com os braços na mesa e se inclinou, conseguindo olhar mais de perto nos olhos verdes de sua amada, olhos esses que pareciam assustados ainda.

- Acho que precisamos concluir o objetivo do encontro, não é mesmo?

- Concluir! Concluir o que? Do que você está falando?

- Calma, calma...- disse ele entre risos- É que acabei não dizendo nada do que pretendia...

Ela pareceu mais aliviada.

- Sim, então pode dizer.

- Eu sinto muio por não ter comparecido ao nosso encontro ontem à noite. Queria que soubesse que eu estava pronto para ir mas tive que socorrer Sirius, uns sonserinos pegaram ele e—

- Tudo bem, já sei disso- ela interviu

- Então... eu nunca quis te deixar esperando, principalmente porque eu finalmente havia conseguido uma chance com você.

Sinceramente, a ruiva jamais o tinha visto com uma expressão tão firme e decidida. Como ela podia ter dúvidas do amor que ele dizia sentir?

- E essa chance... foi tudo pra mim.

Os dois agora estavam absortos em olharem um nos olhos do outro, sentindo toda a intensidade do momento. James gentilmente tomou as mãos de Lily entre as suas e as acariciou como se fossem frágeis porcelanas. A monitora por um momento achou que estava tocando as nuvens mais tenras de todo o firmamento.

- Eu te amo, Lily Evans. E você sempre esteve certa em tudo o que achava, ou acha não sei, sobre mim. A única coisa que você não percebeu é que, se eu te importunei por tanto tempo, foi apenas tentando chamar a sua atenção para meus sentimentos, mas por falha minha, ou talvez por distração sua, não deu muito certo...- o rapaz ainda sorriu levemente lembrando-se de alguns momentos de arranca-rabo entre eles.

Quando o Marauder terminou de falar, a ruiva tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mesmo que ainda tentasse manter o seu orgulho característico, a emoção que tomava conta de seu coração aflorava as lágrimas aos seus olhos e ela não podia contê-las. Não havia mais medo. Não havia mais decepção. Não havia mais prepotência. Não havia mais desconfiança. Não havia mais nada além de James Potter e seu amor que acabava de desabrochar como uma flor de primavera. Como um lindo lírio.


	6. Sol e Paz

**6- Sol e Paz**

A manhã de domingo podia nem estar tão ensolarada como a do dia anterior, mas pareceu muito mais bela à duas certas pessoas que tiveram uma noite particularmente boa.

Num dormitório masculino da Grifinória, havia um rapaz acordado. E não se tratava de ninguém menos que James Potter, encarando o céu através da janela mas não exatamente o observando. Na verdade encostara-se no batente da mesma para apanhar um pouco da gostosa brisa morna do amanhecer, antes de tomar banho e descer para o café, e acabara perdendo o rumo dos pensamentos mais rápido até do que o sol se distanciava da linha do horizonte em direção ao topo do firmamento. Isso dava-lhe alguma noção das horas; deviam ser quase dez, ou pouco mais. Isso não importava muito, ainda que quisesse aparecer no salão o mais rápido possível para encontrar seu, agora declarado, grande amor. Mas no momento, por algum motivo, deixara-se envolver pela luz do sol de tal forma que seu corpo estava tão leve, quase levitando, e a paz que se instalara em tudo o dominava também. E James tinha certeza absoluta que isso era devido ao seu tão almejado entendimento com a ruiva. Todos os acontecimentos conturbados dos dois últimos dias dissiparam-se e só restava alegria, pelo menos dentro dele.

- Prongs..?

O rapaz já de pé olhou em direção a quem o chamara. Era Moony, que ainda espreguiçava-se na cama.

- Bom dia, Moony.

- Acordamos tarde?- perguntou o lupino encarando-o com olhos semi-cerrados, ainda acostumando-se à claridade.

- Eu acho que sim... deve ser uma dez, dez e quinze por aí..

- Minha nossa...

James sabia que para Lupin era um pecado esse o de acordar mais de oito horas da manhã. Mas pelo que presumia, os últimos fatos também pesaram na resistência do rapaz e este mais do que precisava de uma noite de sono reforçada.

- Bem, vou tomar um banho rápido pra descermos pro café. Wormtail acho que vai até mais tarde ainda...

Ah sim... vai lá que vou logo depois.

-----------------------------------------

Uma explosão de risos veio de um pequeno grupo de garotas à mesa da Grifinória, no salão de entrada. Todas elas continham uma espécie de euforia atípica, mas o motivo de pelo menos uma delas fazia muito jus à sua alegria. A monitora-chefe Lily Evans estava esplêndida em sua primeira manhã depois do encontro com Potter, depois de tê-lo sentido de verdade após tanta angústia. Certamente já não se lembrava mais das lágrimas que derramara antes deste lindo episódio da noite de sábado. Aliás, todas os maus momentos envolvendo James Potter agora faziam parte de um passado que, embora não totalmente superado, começavam a ficar para trás com os empurrões de uma vida nova prestes a se iniciar, tudo indicava, ao lado dele. Embora seu principal temor a respeito desta futura relação continuasse a preocupar-lhe de vez em quando, achava que poderia passar por cima disso. Não era possível que James fosse tão estúpido ao ponto de, agora que estava com a faca e o queijo nas mãos, deixar tudo ruir por causa de seus amigos. Com Remus e Peter, ela sabia não ter empecílios, já que o primeiro não era tão adepto à bagunças, e o segundo era um mero papagaio imitador. O problema maior era com Sirius. Tinha certeza de que quando ele tivesse alta da enfermaria seus poucos, mas bons, momentos de paz iriam por água abaixo. Mas pelo menos agora não ia perder seu tempo pensando no que fazer sobre isso, já que neste exato momento seu amado surgia ao pé da escada de acesso ao salão com Lupin ao seu lado. Recebeu um leve cutucão de Cathy, que indicara com a cabeça a direção de onde vinham os rapazes, mas de repente descobriu-se extremamente envergonhada e com vontade de sumir. Ele a estava olhando.

- Olhe... lá está ela... minha Lily...- disse Potter como se recitasse um verso, totalmente exasperado pela simples visão da ruiva, que tentou disfarçar quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

- Sim, e ela ficou muito vermelha por sinal...- Lupin riu baixinho. Sentaram-se pouco afastados de onde a trupe feminina estava, mas de um lugar onde ele tinha certeza que James podia vê-la sem obstáculos.

- É uma graça mesmo... ela fica vermelha... que fofura...

Moony arregalou os olhos como quem diz "Eu hein!", pois as palavras de seu amigo pareciam não serem ditas por ele. Resolveu se concentrar apenas no café-da-manhã quando um contraste de cores à mesa da Sonserina lhe prendeu a atenção. Na verdade este contraste era oriundo por duas cores de cabelo extremamente intensas que acabavam de ficar muito perto uma da outra: um era o cabelo vermelho extra super intenso de uma garota, se duvidar mais do que o da grifinória para quem seu amigo simplesmente não parava de olhar. O outro, era um louro claríssimo vindo de uma cabeleira longa e lisa que ele reconheceria até debaixo d'água: Lucius Malfoy. E o fato de estarem próximas era porque os dois estavam, no momento, se beijando.

"_- Sim... tem alguma ruiva na Sonserina? Ela era ruiva._

_- Ah, deve ter né?_

_- Preciso descobrir quem é e o que ela quer"._

Estas frases surgiram em sua mente como um relâmpago assim como a imagem de Sirius. Então, de fato, havia uma ruiva na Sonserina e ela, muito coincidentemente, estava aos beijos com um dos mentores do ataque que o animago sofrera na noite de sexta. Mas o que afinal ela teria a ver com seu amigo de cabelos longos e negros? Será que ele não estava exagerando quando disse que talvez já tivesse dado um fora na garota? Mas, pelo o que ele reparava agora, não devia ser isso. Ela era muito bonita. Ao invés de verdes como os de Lily, ela tinha nos olhos uma cor azul piscina de dar inveja a qualquer um. Seu rosto exibia sardas avermelhadas em praticamente todo pedaço de pele, mas eram sardas que pareciam ter sido desenhadas sob encomenda para sua face e seu tom cutâneo. Uma beleza que dificilmente seria desperdiçada por Sirius, resignava-se em aceitar.

Bem, de qualquer forma, seu amigo sairia da enfermaria pela manhã de segunda-feira, e com certeza poderia mostrá-lo a tal garota e ver se ele a reconhecia. Só então teria como saber se ela tinha ou não algo com o ocorrido entre ele e os sonserinos.

Quando sua atenção se voltou ao amigo que estava do seu lado, ele realmente _estava_ do seu lado. Nem ele nem a ruiva Lily podiam ser vistos no salão, e imaginava que James não perdera tempo em sair para ficar a sós com ela.

-------------------------------

Aos olhos de qualquer aluno de Hogwarts, o novo casal grifinório era um dos mais improváveis, mas por outro lado um dos mais belos, se não fosse _o_ mais. O jogador de Quadribol, sensação da escola ao lado de Sirius Black, agora sentava-se à base da árvore próxima ao lago, que se tornara famosa por ser o local em que os Marauders ficavam por horas ou apenas conversando, ou tramando. A cena não era das mais fantasiadas principalmente pelas inúmeras fãs espalhadas pelas quatro Casas: entre suas pernas, recostada em seu tórax, se encontrava Lily Evans, a monitora-chefe que até pouquíssimo tempo podia rosnar se o visse passando nem que fosse á vinte metros de distância. Como a vida deu esta volta era um mistério em potencial, mas só a quem realmente se importava com a questão. Porque os dois, sinceramente, pareciam ter sofrido um _Obliviate_ que apagou todas suas memórias passadas em relação a isso.

Entre beijos, sorrisos e muito carinho, além de um sol que lhes dava a impressão de estarem num paraíso, os dois apenas conversavam coisas irrelevantes, assuntos leves que serviam para distrair. Mas sem saber James encabeçou um diálogo que deixou muito inquieta sua namorada.

- Sabe Lily, quem ficaria imensamente feliz em nos ver juntos seria Sirius.- disse ele, com um olhar sonhador ao horizonte- Tenho dó dele, trancafiado naquela enfermaria, sem poder aproveitar esse tempo maravilhoso... Madame Pomfrey ainda por cima resolveu dar-lhe alta justo numa segunda-feira, que maldade.

A garota nada respondeu. Encarou a grama verdejante sem interesse nem nesta e nem no que James acabara de dizer.

- O que acha de fazermos uma visita á ele? Padfoot se sentiu muito culpado por eu ter perdido meu primeiro encontro com você.

- Foi é?- indagou, sem muita emoção no tom de voz.

- É um cabeção. Claro que a culpa não foi dele, aqueles malditos que eu não quero nem citar os nomes... eles sim foram os culpados... fazerem aquilo, como puderam!

Evans sentiu todos os músculos de seu namorado retesarem e pode ouvir um leve ranger de dentes. Seu estômago, muito incômodamente, afundou alguns centímetros dentro de si.

- Por mim não há problema nenhum.- disse por fim.

- Então vamos lá, aposto como ele deve estar todo amuado sozinho.

Lily se ergueu e logo James também se punha de pé para, de mãos dadas, seguirem ao interior do castelo novamente.

"Tem uma formiga naquela parede ou é... ah, Sirius Black, você está enlouquecendo!"

Enquanto uma expressão totalmente desgostosa tomava seu rosto, o animago condenava mentalmente todo ser humano que estivesse curtindo aquele domingo ensolarado. Era muita injustiça, muita, que Madame Pomfrey fosse liberá-lo somente no dia seguinte, quando já teria que retomar as aulas normalmente. Sozinho naquele lugar, pois a aluna que sofrera um acidente com bulbos já se recuperara, ele se flagrava pensando e observando as coisas mais ridículas e sem sentido que pudera imaginar algum dia. Como agora, onde forçava a visão para ver se um pontinho preto na parede oposta era uma formiga ou uma mosca.

Seus amigos faziam muito mais falta do que ele geralmente achava possível. Pensava no que James, Peter e Remus estariam a fazer neste momento. Já se passavam das onze e meia, o calor era quase insuportável e ele mal podia se mexer na cama sob forte vigília da enfermeira. Mas os outros Marauders certamente deviam estar fazendo algo àquela hora. Aliás, pensou, não sabia nem como havia ficado a história com Prongs e Lily. Será que eles haviam se acertado finalmente? Ela teria dado uma segunda chance ao rapaz? Puxa, ele realmente gostaria de saber, pois ainda não conseguia deixar de sentir uma culpa lhe importunando a mente sobre este assunto.

E, como se uma transmissão de pensamentos poderosíssima tivesse acontecido, viu ninguém menos que James, acompanhado de perto (muito perto) por Lily Evans, adentrarem a enfermaria e seguirem sorridentes até seu leito.

- E aí Paddy, quando é que você vai levantar a bunda dessa cama hein!- zombou o outro animago, bem escrachadamente, cumprimentando Sirius com uma batida de mão típica.

- Há há há senhor James, quem ri por último ri melhor viu? Eu ainda vou sair daqui...- disse ele, como quem ameaça, retribuindo o cumprimento na mesma dose de empolgação.

Lily se aproximou e deu um tímido oi, que também foi retribuído.

- Bem, tenho uma grande e maravilhosa novidade. Ou melhor, temos, não é meu amor?- perguntou se virando à namorada, que esforçava-se para manter um semblante descontraído.

- Claro...

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam como os de um cachorro quando vê um biscoito na mão do dono.

- Não me diga que... vocês...

- Sim!- exclamou o Marauder de cabelos desgrenhados- Estamos namorando! Finalmente juntos como eu sempre sonhei!- e a ruiva não pôde deixar de contentar-se com esta última parte.

- Olha Prongs, eu... puxa, estou sem palavras... Lily... você fez essa pessoa muito feliz, tenha certeza disso...- dizia ele num misto de emoção com alegria.

- Oh sim...- respondeu ela com seu estômago nas costas- Eu... sei disso.

James deu um beijinho estalado na bochecha da namorada, com um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Dividir este momento fabuloso pelo qual passava com seus melhores amigos era incrível, era como se sentisse a alegria de cada um deles dentro de si também, como se fossem um só.

- Eu desejo de todo o meu coração que vocês sejam eternamente felizes e apaixonados!- desta vez foi o animago quem se exaltou. Prongs, em resposta, bagunçou seus cabelos. Era assim que fazia quando ficava encabulado demais para falar.

- Muito obrigado, Sirius.- agradeceu a garota, no auge de sua tentativa em ser ao menos simpática.

- Na verdade, -comentou James- eu tive receio de que você já soubesse. Achei que Moony já tivesse te contado, mas eu realmente queria ter o prazer de fazer isso.

- Ele não veio aqui hoje, ainda.- disse enquanto borboletas resolviam bater asas dentro de sua barriga.

Num brevíssimo silêncio, ouviu-se um estranho barulho emitido pelo estômago vazio de Prongs. Os três riram, Lily mais discretamente.

- Ok, meu relógio biológico está me dizendo que é hora do almoço...

- Ai pois nem me fale... e eu que tenho que comer aqui... tudo bem que é comida normal mas sozinho? Ninguém merece.- entoou com extremo desânimo.

James o encarou penalizado.

- Olha Paddy se você quiser...

- Não, de jeito nenhum! Vá almoçar com a Lily, não se preocupe comigo! Amanhã já estou fora daqui e... está tudo bem mesmo!- enfatizou ao ver o rosto contrariado do amigo.

- Então tá, vê lá hein!- advertiu ainda.

Depois de ser deixado só novamente, Madame Pomfrey entrou com o almoço, o qual ele acomodou no colo para começar a refeição. Gostaria muito da companhia de alguém mas jamais deixaria que James perdesse mais momentos com sua namorada por causa dele. Na verdade, quem poderia ter aparecido era Remus. Ficava apreensivo imaginando a que horas o jovem lobisomem iria visitá-lo. Apreensivo ou... ansioso? Talvez ambos. A questão era que ultimamente vinha desejando a presença do rapaz perto de si mais do que o de costume. Se era uma fase ele não sabia, mas ao mesmo tempo que este sentimento lhe era novo, parecia como algo que apenas foi desperto dentro dele, que estava apenas esperando para vir à tona. Seriam mais devaneios de sua mente desocupada?

"Ah Sirius, você tem que sair daqui logo..." pensou, balançando a cabeça negativamente com o garfo á meio caminho de sua boca.


End file.
